


Shampoo

by sherryberrys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, Human AU, M/M, vague backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryberrys/pseuds/sherryberrys
Summary: Antonio comes home exhausted from a long work trip and is greeted by a Lovino who misses him dearly. They shower together.Just some sweet domestic fluff!
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kinda cliched, but I just wanted to write about Lovino washing Antonio’s hair so here we gooo
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Antonio wasn’t sure what time it was. Maybe it was past three in the morning - or four. He had no idea. All he knew was that he had trudged out of the airport sometime past midnight, hailing a cab and gazing longingly at the rolling city lights. 

Lovino hadn’t answered his texts yet, he was probably asleep.

Soon he stood fumbling for his keys in front of their shared apartment, after having hauled his load of a suitcase up three flights of stairs. His broad shoulders felt heavy, like the baggage he had packed for a few months’ worths. 

He missed Lovino so much, and it hit him especially harder when he was settling back into routine. Trying to close the door as discreetly as possible, Antonio kicked his shoes off messily. He decided against dragging his suitcase into their bedroom, in fear that the noise might wake Lovino up. He left the lights turned off. 

The first thing Antonio wanted to do was drop face-first on their comfy bed, feeling the fluffy pillows and comforter cushioning his fall. They had just gotten a new mattress too, after much complaining on Lovino’s end. The old one made him ache, but Antonio never found it a problem. It had been with him through thick and thin ever since his first apartment, and in his words, it had sentimental value! But that didn’t stop Lovino from chucking it off in the garbage. 

But he still smelt like the plane and spilt coffee, plus his hair was impossibly greasy from the flight. It matted uncomfortably on his head, and he was sure that Lovino would kill him if he let that get close to his pillow. 

He noticed that Lovino didn’t close the balcony windows tonight, which was odd. He was usually the one nagging Antonio about these things, complaining about all the robberies in the neighbourhood. Antonio hadn’t heard of them happening around here, but it was always easier to agree with Lovino. 

Shrugging off his coat, he padded his socked feet across the room. 

The sheer billowing curtains beckoned him, as the metropolitan glow shone from afar. He and Lovino had gone a long way to this apartment. They met in college when Antonio was a year above Lovino. He pined for Lovino with reckless abandon, as the boy returned his advances bashfully. 

Antonio chuckled gently at the thought of them sneaking out past curfew, running off to the harbour and drinking till dawn. He could still remember Lovino’s red face as he glanced shyly at him, biting down a smile. His golden eyes twinkled as tips of his hair were illuminated by the glittering skyline across the sea. Antonio thought he had never seen someone as beautiful as Lovino. It was unbelievable that now they had this modest apartment all for themselves, in a corner of this bustling city. 

Breathing out a dreamy sigh, he shut and locked the windows. 

Oh, Lovino. 

He crept into their bedroom carefully. He just needed to see Lovino once. It had been far too long.

There he laid on their bed, bundled up in blankets and pillows. Lovino always liked hogging the blankets, Antonio noted. Under the faint glow of the sheer curtains, Lovino looked utterly pretty asleep. Even angelic. Antonio longed to stroke his hair, feel the fluttering of his long lashes under his palm. 

Just as crouched next to the bed, Lovino stirred in his sleep, before sitting up groggily. 

“Sorry,” Antonio whispered, smiling sheepishly as he looked up at Lovino. “Did I wake you?” 

“No, ugh. I was supposed to stay awake.” Lovino grumbled softly, running a hand through his tousled locks.

Were you waiting for me, Lovi? Antonio thought gleefully. 

“What time is it anyway?” He reached for his phone, narrowing his eyes in annoyance when he registered what time it was. He didn’t like how tired Antonio looked, with his dishevelled hair and the dark circles under his eyes. “You’re awfully late. I was waiting for you.” 

Antonio said nothing, smiling appeasingly at him before moving up for a kiss. Lovino still looked vaguely annoyed but leant down to meet him halfway. He left it as a chaste peck, moving away as Antonio chased his lips. 

Lovino moved to get up. “You smell like shit. Don’t even think of sleeping next to me without a shower.” 

Antonio was tired, but he winked cheekily at Lovino. “Whatever you say, cariño.” 

Rolling his eyes, Lovino slipped off their bed and headed for the bathroom. He was in his briefs, wearing a half-buttoned shirt. It was too wide for him, and Antonio was pretty sure that it was his shirt. But they’ve been wearing each other’s clothes for so long that it didn’t matter. He’s worn Lovino’s shirts to work before, even though they don’t fit well. 

Lovino turned on the water as Antonio stripped. He looked perplexed as Lovino stepped under the running water. 

“Weren’t you ready for bed?” Antonio asked obliviously. 

Lovino swished the curtains shut, embarrassed. “It’s just that you looked tired, okay? Just shut up and come in.” 

Antonio hadn’t understood what he meant, but his confusion was short-lived as Lovino struggled to lather shampoo on his scalp. 

“Lean down a little.” Lovino was on his tip-toes, pressing his naked chest against Antonio’s. “I can’t reach the top of your head.”

Antonio was struck by a familiar feeling, how their bodies fit together so perfectly. He clasped his hands on either side of Lovino’s hips, wordlessly obliging. 

It should have felt erotic, having Lovino naked and complying in the shower like this. But he wasn’t turned on, and it didn’t seem like Lovino was either. Maybe he was way too tired, or that he just felt too comfortable with Lovino. 

All he was concerned with was how good it felt when Lovino raked his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp with his fingertips. 

Antonio grinned sweetly, enjoying the attention. It was one of the rare occasions that Lovino would lavish such affection on him. 

As Antonio watched the suds wash down the drain, Lovino held him wordlessly from behind, burying his face into his back. Antonio shivered when droplets from Lovino’s hair trickled down his spine. 

“…I missed you.” Lovino grumbled into his back. His face was warm. 

Antonio felt his heart melt. 

“Oh, Lovino. I missed you too!” Cupping Lovino’s cheeks, he leant down and kissed him on the lips sweetly, like he was something precious. “I missed you, so. So. Much.” He articulated each word with a peck on Lovino’s eyes and cheeks. 

Once they were out of the shower, Antonio shook his head like a wild dog, the water droplets hitting Lovino in the face. 

“Oops, sorry!” Antonio laughed, reaching to wipe Lovino’s face off with his towel. 

Lovino shrunk away instinctively, but Antonio caught him in time. He was choking out pearls of laughter by the time Antonio started blindly smooching his face. 

Lovino loved how good Antonio looked right out of the shower, with his stupid dark hair tousled in just the right way. It looked better than how Antonio would style his hair to look messy, not that he would ever tell him. 

By the time they stumbled to bed, Antonio yawned sleepily. He was pretty much unconscious once he hit the pillows. Lovino was amazed by how much energy he had despite his exhaustion. 

If Antonio was awake, he’d proclaim that he would never get tired, if it was for Lovi! 

Propping his chin up sideways, Lovino stroked Antonio’s hair absently. The room was silent save for the distant notes of dimming traffic. 

He thought briefly about Antonio in college. His hair used to be longer, handsome features less defined. He stroked his thumb between Antonio’s brows, retracting when his brows furrowed.

He remembered when Antonio would sneak into his dorm, climbing through his window on the ground floor. A silhouette against the orange glimmer behind him, Lovino could still recall the stupid way his eyes crinkled in delight, as Lovino moved to help him down the ledge. Antonio still smiled that way, but Lovino was sure his wrinkles deepened. 

He sighed. It was late, and unlike Antonio, he had work tomorrow. 

“Why do I even love you,” Lovino grumbled lowly, before snuggling into Antonio’s embrace. 

Antonio smiled, keeping his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It’s been a while since I wrote spamano haha
> 
> Please like or comment if you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have a great day today, and please stay safe!


End file.
